Reflejo
by Greykushiro
Summary: Hori cuenta a unas compañeras suyas que Tsukiyama se estuvo un día entero hasta que anocheció admirando su reflejo en el espejo, sin saber la verdadera razón del porqué Tsukiyama hizo esto...


_**REFLEJO**_

Estaba claro que hoy no era su día.

Nada más levantarse había tropezado con las sábanas de su cama y su cara había ido a parar al frío suelo. En el desayuno, se había echado todo el café encima… Y encima ahora no le salía bien el nudo de la corbata cuando siempre le salía perfecto a la primera.

¿Sería hoy el primer día que llegaría tarde al instituto? No, eso sí que no. Un miembro de la selecta familia Tsukiyama nunca llega tarde a los sitios.

Enfadado, tiró la corbata a un lado de su cama. ¿Y si mejor ese día no iba con corbata? No… Eso no quedaría bien. Estaría manchando el nombre del instituto Seinan por no llevar uno de los complementos de su ilustre uniforme.

Con ella en mano, se plantó frente al espejo e intentó, con ayuda de su reflejo, ponerse la dichosa corbata de una vez. Pero era más difícil de lo que parecía… En su reflejo salían los movimientos invertidos y no había quién se aclarase hacia dónde girar la corbata. Estaba ya por hacer trizar con su Kagune el uniforme cuando se paró a contemplar su reflejo.

Su pelo azul marino había pasado mejores noches… No había mechón que estuviese en su sitio. Y sus ojos presentaban rastros de ojeras tras noches en vela estudiando para los exámenes.

‒Santo cielo… Hoy no es mi día… ‒dijo mientras observaba más sus cansados ojos.

Tras mirarlos un rato, un diálogo entre su padre y él emergió del fondo de su memoria…

‒Papá, ¿cómo era mamá? ‒preguntó un Shuu de apenas 7 años.

Recordó que la cara de su padre, Mirumo, se tornó algo triste mientras escogía las palabras con las que explicarle aquella inocente pregunta…

‒Ven conmigo ‒le dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Ambos se plantaron frente a un espejo. Mirumo se puso tras su hijo a su misma altura y le señaló los ojos.

‒Fíjate… Tus ojos son idénticos a los de tu mamá. Y esos gestos faciales que tienes también los has heredado de ella.

Recordó que en aquel momento no sabía de lo que hablaba su padre… Era muy pequeño para entenderlo.

Volvió a ojear su cara en el reflejo del espejo e intentó imaginarse una imagen de su madre. Intentó verse con pelo largo y más como una mujer.

‒Qué mujer más hermosa debía ser… ‒pensó.

En cierto momento, pudo ver a esa mujer que se imaginaba en su reflejo. Le daba una cálida sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva. Shuu acercó la mano para tocarla, pero se topó con el frío cristal del espejo. Lo sabía… Es solo una ilusión. Para su sorpresa, su reflejo también llevó la mano hacia donde la había puesto él. Shuu contempló a aquella mujer más tiempo hasta que notó que algo caía por sus ojos… Estaba llorando. La mujer, al ver esto, también entristeció. Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas.

‒Seguramente, ella no hubiera querido verte llorar, Shuu ‒le dijo una voz por detrás.

Detrás de él estaba su padre, quién le miraba tristemente, pero también comprensivamente.

‒Veo que al final sí que entendiste lo que te dije de pequeño.

‒Era hermosa, ¿verdad?

‒Como una rosa ‒respondió Mirumo sonriendo‒. Siento mucho que no llegases a estar mucho con ella. Era una bellísima persona.

Mirumo observó cómo su hijo volvía a observar el espejo otra vez, esperando volver a ver a aquella mujer.

‒Sabes, papá… Cuando tenía pesadillas y me despertaba de sopetón, una noche me pareció ver en mi espejo a una mujer… Ella me sonreía, no hacía nada más… Y me calmaba. No sé si aquello era también parte del sueño o no… Pero era un momento muy cálido para mí… Solo me sonreía, solo eso…

‒Shuu, las personas que nos quieren, jamás nos dejan. Y siempre aparecen en los momentos que peor lo pasamos. Yo creo que tu madre vive en ti. Antes de morir no paraba de decir que ella te protegería de todo… Y creo que incluso muerta lo sigue haciendo.

Shuu sonrió ante la revelación que le hizo su padre. Ojalá la hubiera conocido…

Se levantó y le vio con la corbata en la mano.

‒¿Me permites? ‒le preguntó su padre.

Shuu asintió y Mirumo le colocó la corbata a la perfección.

‒Te salen muy bien los nudos, papá.

‒Aprendí del mejor. Pero esa es otra historia que ya te contaré.

Es verdad, ahora debía irse al instituto. Sin embargo, al mirar por la ventana, observó que ya era de noche.

‒ _What?!_ ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ‒gritó soltando el maletín.

‒Bueno… Estabas tan embelesado con el espejo que no quise molestarte ‒respondió Mirumo sonriendo‒. Ahora, deja el espejo en paz y dedica toda la noche para inventarte una excusa del porqué no has ido hoy.

Y, tras darle una palmadita en el hombro, se marchó de la habitación dejando completamente petrificado a su hijo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ningún profesor le pidió explicación sobre su falta, pero no dudó en ir a contar su experiencia con el espejo a su mascota y fotógrafa, Chie Hori. Eso sí, omitiendo algunas partes.

‒¡Ni te imaginas lo que me ocurrió ayer, _Little Mouse_! Por la mañana estaba admirando mi reflejo en el espejo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era de noche. Ja, ja… Menuda sorpresa que me llevé. ¿A ti te ha pasado alguna vez, Hori?

Hori decidió pasar del comentario de Tsukiyama como tantas veces hacía. Tal y como decía ella, Tsukiyama solo decía cosas estrafalarias como si de aventuras fueran. Y además, a ella muchas de esas "aventuras" no la interesaban. ¿Cómo podía haber chicas que estuviesen enamoradas de tal espécimen?

Por otro lado, Shuu solo deseaba hablar con alguien más de lo acontecido el otro día, y veía a Hori como su válvula de escape. Algo de tal valor para él no debía ser guardado así como así. Si se lo contaba a alguien, sentía que aquella escena sí que sucedió de verdad. Aunque su mascota nunca descubriría el verdadero significado de sus palabras y terminaría tomándolo como un chiste…

¿Podría ser verdad que las personas que nos dejan, nunca desaparecen y que siempre aparecen en los peores momentos? Quién sabe… Puede que sea verdad o que sea mentira… Sin embargo, eso no quitará nunca el hecho de que cada vez que Tsukiyama se encuentre en uno de sus altibajos, observe su reflejo para volver a reencontrarse con aquella mujer…

Con su madre.

* * *

 **HACE POCO LEÍ UNA TEORÍA QUE PONÍA QUE EN EL OMAKE DEL TOMO 2 DE TOKYO GHOUL :RE SALE HORI DICIENDO QUE TSUKIYAMA SE TIRÓ TODO EL DÍA OBSERVANDO SU REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO (ALGO DIVERTIDO) Y QUE PUEDE TENER UNA SEGUNDA INTERPRETACIÓN MÁS TRISTE SI SE FUNDE CON EL DIARIO DE MIRUMO TSUKIYAMA QUE APARECE EN EL TOMO 4 DONDE DICE QUE, PARA ENSEÑAR A SU HIJO CÓMO ERA SU MADRE, LE COLOCÓ ANTE UN ESPEJO Y LE DIJO QUE SE PARECÍA MUCHO A ELLA EN LA CARA. SE PUEDE LLEGAR A LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE TSUKIYAMA NO ESTABA ADMIRANDO SU REFLEJO, SINO QUE INTENTABA IMAGINARSE A SU MADRE... :(**

 **TRAS LEERLO, QUISE ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA CORTA SOBRE ESTA SEGUNDA INTERPRETACIÓN DE ESE OMAKE. (AUNQUE SIGO PREFIRIENDO SU INTERPRETACIÓN DIVERTIDA...)**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO :)**

 **GREYKUSHIRO :)**


End file.
